Arenia
by AbyssalAuthor
Summary: OC MC from a very very alternate AU finds herself kidnapped by aliens to participate in a planet wide arena.


I woke up feeling groggy and more than a little seasick, just in time for someone to remove the cloth bag from my head. "Who the fuck are you?" I glared the creature down. From the floor. Not very effective.

It didn't show any acknowledgement. To be honest, I don't even know if it knows English. I'd always wondered about that in movies, the hostages expecting some weird alien creature to know English.

It grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet, before hooking a heavy chain to my manacles. I didn't bother resisting, I'd already tried that more than enough and I could still feel the pain from my cheek. I followed along obediently as it brought me out of the small cell, though I was plotting ways to kill the thing.

The light of the sun was blinding, but in a wrong way: there were two suns in the sky, one a G2 yellow star and the other a red dwarf. That messed some of my plans up, murdered some, and took the rest out behind the shed and shot them with a machine gun. Fuck.

We appeared to have landed in the middle of a large plain, though there were no animals around.

My power immediately started creating more plans but they were all obviously flawed, so I shut my power down and focused no plans to survive, and get free. The plans to survive mostly consisted of sticking with my captors until I had a better idea of what I was doing, and the ones to get free including committing suicide. Sometimes I hate my power.

The creature tugged on my chain sharply, indicating that I wasn't moving fast enough, so I sped up and fast walked past him, waiting at the end of the chain. I never could resist some malicious compliance but there was no reply, again. I don't think I could survive on a planet with no sense of humor.

I was walked to what I sensed was about a mile, before the creature brought out a baton and hit me on the side of the head. When I awoke a few minutes later I was unbound, there was a small waterproof survival style pack next to me, and the spaceship had flown off, leaving just a streak of exhaust in the white sky. I was thankful I hadn't been raped, but that was probably because as members of totally different species I wasn't attractive.

I could feel the heat of the double suns, it felt like it was probably tanning me fast enough to watch in real time. There were some sort of stunted growth of some type of plant with a multitude of different colored leaves, in a bush like shape. I crawled into the shade under it, and hoped that there was actually a night time. You could never know with system like this. The suns set abnormally quickly, making the day cycle probably around twelve hours long. Maybe. The huge gas giant rising above the horizon was a nice sight at least.

I'd spent most of the time waiting for night planning, taking into account every bit of information I had. I follow the most likely plan to work, the one where I went in one direction as straight as I could go. I could walk all day and all night, as long as I had some shade during the day. My biking clothes provided approximately not enough protection from the sun.

I'd inventoried the survival pack, and it had enough food for about a week, and water for around five days. I hoped that I hadn't been given the supplies with my decreased nourishment needs taken into account, 'cause I was seriously not looking forward to five days of walking non stop.

I got bored in an hour, so I started planning how to use my power most effectively. I'd been stranded alone before but never on an unknown planet, and I had to focus my power on something or it'd give me plans involving me finding money hidden in the ground, or something unhelpful.

I figured my priorities were to:  
1: Survive  
2:Find civilization

3:Figure out how to communicate

4:Make money

5:Get off the planet

Deceptively simple when put that way.

I had already done some planning on survival, and I didn't know enough to plan how to find a town or city.

I idly planned out the best way to ration my supplies, and the best way to cover the most distance with my current supplies.


End file.
